Bane O'Rouge/Et Cetera
Concept Originally, Bane was one of the John Rileys, basically the soldier/sailor version of the Charmings, meaning he was distantly related to my two characters Skipper and Twidget Riley. He was just an unlucky non-legacy who was randomly selected to be Johnny. He was cranky and unpleasant because he was so fed up with this sudden change while his cousins try to cheer him up. I would say the current version Bane is anti-thesis in many ways. I created him with the intent of making a male character who would have as much creative investment as a lead female character in the show because I was a little bit disappointed about how little attention the canon guys get both in terms of development and design. Also, I wanted a character who can fit the style that I originally had for Sam. Sam used to have more elaborate designs but they didn't make sense his social-economical status nor his personality. I was also worried Bane and Sam were going to end up being too similar but the more I worked on each of them, the more different they became to the point of being opposites to one another. For example, Sam came from a story that had many specifics whereas Bane’s is more vague therefore offering more room for interpretation. But Sam seemed to have more freedom to do what he wants while Bane feels trapped when there’s no way he won't hurt someone. Bane has gone through some changes. His bad behavior became more than just a defense mechanism. He isn't just pushing people away anymore, he’s trying to send a message. His actions became more complicated yet more justifiable and his connections became wider. He slowly became more complex yet more human and I'm glad to have made it this far. Notes * "Bane O'Rouge" is literally a pun on the title of the ballad, The Banks Of Red Roses. Note that "Bane" literally means sth that spoils or kills, suggesting the murderous role he's meant to play. Speaking of "spoils", it does give a hint on his very spoiled personality. "Rouge" means red in French and it's spelling is close to the word "Rogue" which means "someone who behaves badly but in a harmless way" in English much like his personality. Simply put, his name relatively means "Red Death". Kabalarians offer a pretty detailed analysis of his first name, which surprisingly matches his current personality. * His accent is derived from this translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp This is only meant to give an impression on what pronunciation and slang he would likely use. In reality, his actual voice isn't as hard to make out as the translator. * Bane's appearence is meant to reflect 18th century beauty standards (pale skin with faint veins, lustrous long hair) but with a little eerie twist. His signature penknife hairstick idea came pretty randomly, when Sola noticed how the slender handles of some old Elizabethan carved penknives looked like sticks and when man buns were totally a thing. *A retired character that can be considered the creative predecessor of Bane is Sophia Jenkins, sharing many similar qualities, such as appearance and personality. Theme songs *Bane's main theme song would be Half The World Away by Oasis . This song sums up his general attitude towards the world around him. *Without question by Elton John. He loves everyone and everything that has helped him to become who he is today and realize the things that truly matter in life. It's not just about oneself, it's about being one with the world. *Little Ripper Boy by Pianobench, as suggested by Hiddenfolk. * Some train to be stuck on by Mike Vass. * Bleeding Heart by Regina Spektor. This one actually suits his aesthetic a lot, from a cutesy tune to rocking beats and finally ending with a feelsy piano track. * Close Every Door from Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. His fears of hurting the people he holds dear. * Two Evils by Bastille. * We don't have to take our clothes off by Jermaine Stewart, cover by Ella Eyre. This song relates to his expectations with a relationship. He wants to love someone he gets time to learn to understand one another and respects him as a whole, the same way he cares for them. * How Does A Moment Last Forever? from Beauty and The Beast 2017. Ship-centric Grizzane *Deeper by Ella Eyre. *We don’t have to dance by Andy Black. Discover more at *Diary *Mirror Blog *Pinterest aesthetic board (Warning for strong language and gore) *Tumblr Category:Subpages